This new dwarf cultivar of Magnolia virginiana var. australis, the ‘Perry Paige’ magnolia, was originally discovered by George L. Dodson III, in a group of Magnolia virginiana var. australis seedlings planted at 3506 Harrison Ferry Road, McMinnville, Tenn. 37110, in 1990. Fernando Campbell Boyd III collected seed on the farm at 3506 Harrison Ferry Road, McMinnville, Tenn. from a group of mature, unnamed Magnolia virginiana var. australis trees unpatented in the fall of 1988. These seeds were germinated and grown for one growing season at 460 Tenpenny Road, Morrison, Tenn. by Fernando Campbell Boyd III. Then the 1-year-old seedlings were transplanted to the farm on 3506 Harrison Ferry Road, McMinnville, Tenn. in the spring of 1990. It was observed by George L. Dodson III that there was one seedling in this block of Magnolia virginiana var. australis that exhibited a distinctively different growth habit from the rest of the seedlings in that block of trees. This selected seedling exhibited an attractive, denser, more compact and uniform branch structure. George L. Dodson III evaluated this selected seeding for 5 years.
Those responsible for this new cultivar are George L. Dodson III and Fernando Campbell Boyd III. The initially discovered tree is still growing in a cultivated area at 3506 Harrison Ferry Road, McMinnville, Tenn. 37110.
It was immediately recognized that the new cultivar, ‘Perry Paige’, was distinctively different in growth from the other seedlings in the block. It had an attractive, denser, more compact branch structure and a slower growth pattern. The other seedlings growing in this population were indicative of the species Magnolia virginiana var. australis with the exception of the selected individual seedling. While the ‘Perry Paige’ seedling is shrubby and dense in its growth habit, the other seedlings in the block are tall and leggy in growth. After 14 years, the other seedlings in the block are 20′ or more in height and approximately 8′ wide and very open in stature. In contrast, the ‘Perry Paige’ cultivar is approximately 8′ tall by approximately 6′ wide. After monitoring the initial group for several years, it is apparent that while seedlings of the species Magnolia virginiana var. australis grow tall and leggy, the Magnolia virginiana var. australis ‘Perry Paige’ remains small, compact, dense, and evergreen year after year.
As shown in the photographic drawings, the ‘Perry Paige ’ cultivar is very dense and full of foliage. The ‘Perry Paige’ cultivar retains its foliage year round in the winter months in Zone 6b, which includes Middle Tennessee, as does the species Magnolia virginiana var. australis. As shown in more detail in the second and third photographic drawings, the foliage is an olive green on the upper surface and has a silvery sheen on the glaucous underside surface. The leaves are more lanceolate than the species Magnolia virginiana var. australis, measure approximately 7.6 cm to 16.5 cm in length and 2.85 cm to 4.52 cm in width, and are lustrous. They are not quite as long as, and slightly lighter green in color than the species Magnolia virginiana var. australis. 
As shown in the third photographic drawing, the flower is cup-shaped, 10 to 12 cm across. The flower is white in color. The species Magnolia virginiana var. australis has more of a creamy white flower. The flower is fragrant with a citrus scent and has 9 to 12 tepals that and are approximately 4.5 cm to 5.5 cm long and 1.9 cm to 3.5 cm wide. The tepals are obovate, separate, involute, entire margin, obtuse apex, and fused at the base. The blooming season is from June to October in Middle Tennessee and the blooms last about a week.
The ‘Perry Paige’ cultivar is very winter hardy. The tree has proven to be evergreen in a Middle Tennessee climate Zone 6b (USDA Plant Hardiness Zone Map). However, in the severe winter of 1996, the originally discovered plant kept most of its leaves when temperatures reached −10° F. (with a wind chill of −17° F.). In contrast, the other Magnolia virginiana var. australis in the initial group of seedlings lost most of their leaves, and the low temperatures damaged some of the trees. Thus, the ‘Perry Paige’ cultivar is more tolerant of extreme cold than the species Magnolia virginiana var. australis, retaining its foliage year round in Middle Tennessee climate despite temperature of −10° F.
The ‘Perry Paige’ cultivar is also able to endure drastic changes in the moisture level. The ‘Perry Paige’ cultivar has been successfully grown without any irrigation. In addition, the originally discovered plant is planted close to a river, and has been completely submerged underwater, because of periodic flooding, at least four times since 1990. Thus, the ‘Perry Paige’ cultivar thrives in moist soil conditions while tolerating the hot dry conditions of summer.
The ‘Perry Paige’ cultivar has been successfully asexually propagated. The proven means of asexual propagation has been rooted softwood cuttings. In 1998, Fernando Campbell Boyd III took cuttings from the original selected seedling. These cuttings were placed in a greenhouse at 6294 Manchester Hwy, Morrison, Tenn. Although two-thousand cuttings were stuck the first year, only six rooted. The next year cuttings were only taken off of one of the ‘Perry Paige’ trees that had been rooted in 1998. The other five ‘Perry Paige’ Magnolias were observed for 2 years. They retained all the characteristics of the original selected seedling. It has been successfully propagated through at least four generations of asexual reporduction, with the highest rooting percentage (as much as 95%) coming from cuttings taken from the newest generation. The ‘Perry Paige’ Magnolia has retained its outstanding unique features throughout each generation of new plants. Each generation has been stable, and reproduced true-to-type plants each and every time the plant has been propagated.
The unique appearance and growth pattern of the ‘Perry Paige’ cultivar make it well suited for a variety of landscaping uses. It can be used as an evergreen shrub or planted close together to create a novel and attractive hedge to obscure certain areas from view. It is also well suited for use as a foundation plant for larger buildings or in areas that are not large enough for the species Magnolia virginiana var. australis. Since the ‘Perry Paige’ Magnolia is evergreen with attractive, lustrous, olive green foliage, flowers with a nice fragrance, and is dwarf, it should be a welcome new landscape plant for small and large gardens or various landscape situations. In addition, the unique and attractive ‘Perry Paige’ Magnolia will make a great showpiece for those desiring a rare or unusual Magnolia virginiana var. australis tree.